1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a heated cup holder system, containing a cup having an electric heating element and having electric contacts for the supply of current to the heating element, and a cup holder having electric contacts for the supply of current to the cup. The invention furthermore relates to a cup and a cup holder for a system of this type.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,585 discloses a system having a cup and an associated cup holder that can be used, for example, in a motor vehicle. In this case, the cup contains a heating element having a PTC resistor (PTC: positive temperature coefficient), and two electric contacts, which are placed on the underside of the cup, for the supply of current to the heating element. At positions corresponding thereto, the cup holder has electric contacts which are designed as spring elements. When the cup is inserted into the cup holder, the corresponding electric contacts come into contact, which supplies current to the heating element and therefore controls heating of the cup. However, the disadvantage of a system of this type is that the contact-making between the electric contacts takes place only in a pointwise manner, so that if the cup sits slightly obliquely in the cup holder, the contact may be interrupted. Furthermore, the relatively high current flow at the contact points may result in undesirable heating at them.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a heatable cup system that permits greater functional reliability and more efficient heating operation.
The present invention provides a heated cup and cup holder system.
In one aspect of the invention, a heated cup system is disclosed. This system comprises a cup that includes an electric heating element. This system further comprises a first set of electrical contacts associated with the cup and operatively coupled to the electric heating element. The system also comprises a cup holder and a second set of electrical contacts associated with the cup holder. The second set of electrical contacts is attracted to the first set of electrical contacts by a magnetic force. When the cup holder receives the cup in a mated position, the first set of electrical contacts and the second set of electrical contacts form a connection, and the magnetic force facilitates the forming of this connection.
In another aspect of the invention, one or more of the sets of electrical contacts in the system described above is movably mounted.
One advantage of the invention is that the magnetic force operating on the electrical contacts assists in forming a good electrical connection between them. Another advantage of the invention is that a good electrical connection between the electrical contacts is ensured, even in cases where the cup and cup holder do not obtain the optimal mating position, by allowing the electrical contacts to move in relation to the cup and cup holder, i.e., the electrical contacts being moveably mounted.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.